Lullaby of an Angel
by DanceToThisBeat
Summary: [TwilightxPride&Prejudice Crossover] Isabella Swan & her sisters are searching for husbands. What happens when they meet the rich Mr.Bingley & his friend, Mr.Edward Cullen? Will Edward & Bella fall in love, or will pride & prejudice separate them?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hola mi amigos! ****Como estas? Haha. So anyways, I'm back! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating Emmett and YouTube? CHAOS! very often. I still have school, and a life, and it's just too hectic right now. So, this story is a crossover between Twilight and Pride and Prejudice, my two favorite books (of which I do not own, sadly enough - sniff - ). I will do some explaining later. But just tell me what you think! R & R! **

_Lullaby of an Angel_

_Prologue:_

Love. What an overused and overrated term. _Love._ As I close my eyes, I dream of a fairy tale ending: one fine day, my handsome prince would come and whisk me off on his noble steed to his glorious castle, far, far away, riding off into the sunset to live our lives in pure and incandescent tranquility. But those images never last. The vivid colors melt away as I am brought back to reality. Was that really love? Or is love superficial? Is there no such thing as love at first sight? Does there always have to be a complicated process in order to find love? Would I ever find true love? So many questions! Little did I know that I would end up falling head over heals for the one person I vowed to loathe for all eternity, and that person was not wholly human…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: GREAT GOOGLEY MOOGLEY! 2 UPDATES IN 1 NIGHT! I just have to tell u guys that 1) my disclaimer is in my profile, 2) thanks to all who reviewed, & 3) you guys will have to be patient with me. I will update when I can, but for the entire month of July, I will be in Richmond, Virginia at a ballet intensive camp. But, thou shall not fret! I shall not abandon thee! **

**R&R!!! (suggestions, anyone?)**

**razzle the dazzler**

_Lullaby of An Angel_

_Chapter 1_

_It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man is possession of good fortune and a life that lasts an eternity, must be in want of a wife. Little does any man know that upon entering his neighborhood, that the one he despises is his destined lover…_

As I flipped to the last page in my novel, I paused mid-step to take in my surroundings. It was the perfect spring morning; the sun was shining brightly in the clear blue skies above, the birds chirping sweetly from their perches in the newly-grown foliage. Glittering dew was sprinkled on the soft, green grass. Ah! The scent of the newborn season filled my nostrils.

I opened the door of our Longbourn (our English manor) **(note: they used to name their houses back then)** and walked carefully down the hallway, praying that my feet would not find something to stumble over. As I rounded the corner, my nose was almost greeted by the floor, for I ran straight into my dear sister, Rosalie. Lovely.

I looked at her apologetically as I blushed tomato read and smoothed out my skirts.

"Bella, do please try to be more careful when you walk. I would not be to pleased if my dear sister died by attempting to walk across a flat surface."

Rosalie was the only person I knew who forgave my clumsiness. She was my best friend (other than dear Alice of course). Although she was the beauty of the family, with fair skin, golden blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, she still took time to watch over her ordinary, klutzy sister. Yes, that's me - Isabella Marie Swan. My plain features are nothing spectacular. My long brown hair and delicate feature hold nothing of interest. I do not have the slightest clue as to why my father holds such faith in me, for I am his favourite of five daughters - _his_ Bella. He said that no man would ever be my equal nor would any of them deserve me. He says I have deep, understanding, chocolate eyes that hold intelligence and mystery. If only I knew that was true…

Snapping out of my reverie, I realized that my other three sisters were giggling madly with their ears pressed against the door, rudely eavesdropping on our parents' conversation (though you could hear them clearly without the painstaking effort of listening through the door).

"Mr. Swan, have you heard that Netherfield **(again, a house)** is at last to be occupied by a family? And by Mr. Emmett Bingley! I have heard that he is extremely rich! 5,000 pounds a year! You must may him a visit!" My mother was getting too excited for her health.

"Why would I do that, my dear?" My father wondered.

"Why, to bestow the knowledge of our existence upon them, of course! Surely he must marry one of our girls! Whatever else?"

This statement earned a round of "Ohhhhhh, he's single! Is he handsome? Is he fashionable? Would he like me?" from my sisters. I merely rolled my eyes.

"Business, perhaps?" my father retorted.

"Oh!" my mother growled. "Business! Well, I should have known…"

"My dear madam, do not fret any longer. I have already taken the carriage and paid our respects. Mr. Bingley will be attending the next ball in Merriton **(the town)** along with his sister and his friend Mr. Edward Cullen."

"Oh, thank the heavens above! You have no idea how were causing me to panic so! Have you no compassion for my poor nerves?"

"Do not be mistaken. I have the highest regards for them. They have been my constant companions through all these years."

They then began to chatter back and forth, and I did not want to listen anymore. I had had enough of this idleness. I then walked the rest of the length of the hallway to fetch my hat and basket. It seemed as if we would be needing to prepare for a certain ball in the near future…

With the weather as nice as it was, I walked to town along the long, dirt country road. Although I am clumsy, I prefer to walk than to bounce along the streets in a carriage or on horseback. It is worth a few scrapes and bruises to be able to enjoy the outdoors. So, I walked to town, swinging my basket and humming a merry tune, without a care in the world.

**;D **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Behold, the forest is blooming. The new summer is approaching us. The water is warm, the air is crisp and the apples are fresh (and crisp as well). Haha! I love that guy! Jon wrote that in his journal on the Panic! At the Disco site! YEAH SON! They're all my homies. And Fall Out Boy. Pete… –sighs dreamily- Hehe! I'm so sorry guys! I've been so busy lately I haven't gotten around to updating, let alone writing. My mom got mad at me because I was writing and not reading my summer literature. BUT! My mom's going to get me a laptop so that I can work on my summer packets for school. So, in other words, I might be able to update in my spare time. –grins evilly- Anyways, back to work. Please r & r! I will be your best friend forever! **

**I hate author's notes.**

**The sky looks nice outside. XD**

_Lullaby of an Angel_

_Chapter 2_

We (my family and I) were all seated in the carriage trekking our way down the country roads on our way to the ball in the Meryton Town Hall that evening. My sisters, Jessica, Angela, and Marianne, and my mother were all were all on the edge of their seats, bouncing annoyingly up and down, hardly containing themselves. Rosalie sat on the left of me on the hard, wooden seat as we thumped along our merry way, keeping her expression composed, but the twinkle in her eyes did not escape my notice. She loved dances. When she made her entrance, she was always immediately consumed by a mob of young men, asking for the honor of dancing with her. The whole room would light up with her beauty, causing every man but to fall in love with her. Her soft lips and sapphire eyes that held a look of pure innocence would cause any man to lose his senses. However, she may be sweet and caring, but she loves to be the center of attention. She will not admit it, but I, being her closest sister, know these things.

Our carriage stuttered to a stop, jostling us all about, as we reached the entrance of the Town Hall. We all disembarked from the carriage while I muttered silent prayers as not to trip over my dress or my own two clumsy feet. We then entered the hall to be greeted by a mob of over-joyous people.

When my father saw the vast amount of people, he cried, "My goodness – people!"

The décor of the hall was neither fancy nor handsome in any way – just the typical public ball tidbits. However, the large crowd made up for the lack of decorations; family and friends were chatting animatedly throughout the entire hall. My sisters headed off to the dance floor, already searching for partners, and my father strode towards the punch table to do Heaven knows what. I eagerly began scanning the crowd for a familiar face, when someone (or something) tapped me on the shoulder.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I whipped around, entirely surprised.

There in front of me stood a petite, pixie-like girl. She had cropped, gleaming, raven hair that stuck out in every direction. Her facial features were delicate, yet had certain sharpness to them, and knowing dark violet eyes. Her garb consisted of a deep purple dress that matched her eyes perfectly, that was simple, but screamed designer taste. It was a bit too low cut and ended above her ankles, showing off more of her creamy skin than society allowed. However, she was my best friend.

"Good heavens, Alice! Are you trying to get yourself killed by spreading rumors of yourself?! Or do you just like to be the candy of every man's eye?"

She laughed at my words, creating a bell-like sound that was music to my ears, which, of course, caused me to blush.

"I daresay Bella, have you ever pulled your head out of the sand long enough that it may be pleasurable to be slightly bold and adventurous at times? Come now, let us go sit over on the benches."

She then dragged me over to the area of the benches that was adjacent to the dance floor and sat me down right next to her. We had a perfect view of all the dancers from where we sat, waltzing their way through the night. Alice had probably done this intentionally so that the might have a good view of us.

Alice and I chatted amiably of how our day was, which eventually turned into commentary on the dancers. We would ridicule, praise, and ridicule some more. Rosalie soon joined us, after many dances with her multiple admirers. We laughed and talked just as best friends do.

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing two men and a lady. The music stopped playing, and everyone fell into a hushed silence. They were all dressed elaborately, which caused them to stand out immensely. This was no doubt that this was the Bingley party, arriving fashionably late.

"Ooh! It seems that Mr. Bingley has arrived!" my sisters chorused from somewhere behind me.

I turned to Alice. "So which one of these painted peacocks is our Mr. Bingley?" I whispered.

"Emmett Bingley is the man on the left. On the right is his sister, Lauren Bingley."

The man she referred to as Mr. Bingley was tall, with dark, curly hair and dark eyes. He looked extremely strong. Muscles bulged everywhere, as if he spent most of his time perfecting his figure. Even through his evening suit, you could see the muscle tone of his chest. His strength was accompanied by a look of playfulness. He looked as if he enjoyed laughing and sharing jokes.

Lauren Bingley did not look like her brother at all. She had long flaxen hair and dull blue-gray eyes. She had an air of snobbery when she walked and always had her nose up in the air. Even without speaking to her I could tell we would ever be friends.

This left the man in the center. He was very tall, taller than Mr. Bingley, and muscular, but not quite as much as his companion. He seemed a bit ore boyish as well. His bronze tousled hair hung over his eyes and shone in the dim candle light. Every feature of his body was utter perfection, as if it had been carved from marble like a statue of the Greek Adonis. The sight of him took my breath away. His expression was exasperated, as if he had the most annoying headache. Once he entered the room, however, he stiffened, and seemed to sniff the air. Then his glorious topaz eyes met mine and immediately turned the darkest shade of onyx. I just stared at him, unable to move. It was the most peculiar thing I had ever witnessed. The phrase 'if looks could kill' crossed my mind. Then, with a scowl on his perfect face, he turned away, and made his way to the back of the hall, along with his companions. The music started up again, and everyone started their lively chatter once again.

"And the one with the quizzical brow?" I asked Alice, letting a breath out.

"That is Mr. Edward Cullen, Mr. Bingley's best friend," she answered.

"Oh, the poor soul! He looks miserable."

"Miserable he may be, but poor he is not. He is one of the richest men with one of the most elaborate estates in the whole country!"

"Well, I wouldn't have him, even if it weren't for his miserable half, especially when he looks like that. He looks as if he could massacre the entire town!"

Rosalie then spoke up. "Someday, Bella, someone is going to catch your eye, and then you will have to watch your tongue!"

I merely shrugged. I was never going to find true love when I was so plain. No one will ever have me.

My mother then walked over and dragged all three of us over to meet Mr. Bingley and Mr. Happy. Oh joy! It was as if she read my mind…

"Oh Mr. Bingley! Mr. Cullen! You must meet all of my daughters. This is Marianne, Jessica, Angela, Isabella, and Rosalie. And of course, you have already met Alice, the colonel's daughter," my mother introduced us all, pointing to each as she recited our names. I noticed that Mr. Bingley's eyes remained on Rosalie as she was introduced. Rosalie blushed, and smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in her skirt.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," he said, not taking his eyes off Rosalie.

My younger sisters then left giggling, to go find more young lads to dance with. Mr. Bingley then began to talk with Rosalie. I glanced over at Mr. Cullen. He was staring right at me with a deeper scowl than before. I decided to try to start a conversation with him, since no one else was. I mean, what could go wrong?

"The weather is quite splendid, is it not Mr. Cullen?" I asked in attempt to make small talk with him.

"It is a bit mild for my taste, if I say so myself," he retorted. _No, you may not say so Mr. Happy._

There was then a minute of silence. Then I tried again.

"The dances are lovely tonight. I love the music."

He looked away and shrugged. This was becoming unbearably frustrating.

"Do you dance, Mr. Cullen?"

"Not if I can help it."

I then narrowed my eyes. Alice dragged me away before I could do anything to him. I muttered to myself all the way to under the staircase, where Alice stopped us. "Stupid pompous, proud, arrogant bastard…"

"Hush, Bella. Do not fret about him. He is not worth stressing about," Alice said, trying to calm me.

I didn't say anything more about him, but continued cursing him in my mind.

After some time, I had cooled off and Alice and I began our chatter again. Emmett and Edward found their way to the front of the staircase and began to talk in hushed tones.

"She is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Do you think she is the one for me? I dearly hope so. Her sister Bella is also very agreeable, is she not?" Emmett said.

"Barely tolerable, I daresay." Edward replied.

Emmett and Edward made their way away from the staircase and back into the mob of people.

I had had enough. I stood up and made my way to the punch table, needing a drink to clear my head. Just as I reached the table, Rosalie grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me over to where she was standing along with our mother, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Cullen. I was about to protest when she gave me a 'save me' look. I nodded and stood by her, and listened to what my mother was gossiping about now.

"Ah, here is my dear Bella. It is a shame she is not more beautiful, for her personality is –"

"Mama!" Rosalie cried, clearly taken aback.

"Ah, yes of course, but my Rosalie is considered the beauty of the town –"

"Mama, please, that is quite en-"

"There was once a young man that was so much in love with her that I was sure that he would make a… promise… but he did write her some very nice sonnets – "

I tried once and for all to cut her off. "Who would ever have imagined using the power of poetry to drive away love?"

I was surprised when Mr. Cullen spoke up. "I though that poetry was the food of love," she stated, his scowl turning into a mask of confusion.

"In some cases, yes, it is. But one stormy sonnet can sever it forever."

"Then what do you propose one should do in order to initiate his love?" he asked with a smug look.

I answered him with the same amount of smugness. "Dancing, even if one's partner is barely tolerable." Edward's scowl returned. Ha! I hope that wounded his giant ego.

I then said my goodnights, stating that I was becoming a bit weary. I turned sharply on my heel, and without tripping, I exited the hall to go wait in the carriage for the rest of my family.

**Phew! I think that was the longest chapter I have ever written! Yay! Go me! **

**If you want to see what everything looks like, then basically watch this scene in the movie "Pride and Prejudice" or you can look up pictures. Maybe sometime I can put pics on my profile, but right now, I'm just too doggone lazy!**

**I don't know when I'll update next. It probably won't be until two weeks from now because then I'll have my own laptop…! (wanna know a secret? Right now I'm using my roommate's computer… shh!) XD **

**Ciao for now!**

**sa sa sa sa sa savannah! Whooooooo!**


End file.
